I’ll Definitely Stop This Shot!!
|volume = Volume 29 |romaji = Zettai Tomete Yaru |kanji = 絶対止めてやる |release date = April 23, 2014 |anime episode = Episode 72 |previous = We Can’t Stop You Anymore |next = A Word Of Advice }} is the two hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Mibuchi tells Hyuuga that the latter's not bad, and he wants to take him down. Hyuuga responds that he couldn't ask for more. Hayama sees that Mibuchi is still calm despite being outplayed by Hyuuga in the 4th quarter, but what worries Hayama more is Nebuya, who also lost to Kiyoshi in the 4th quarter. Nebuya is very agitated, and Hayama tells him that he should calm down, or he'll get outplayed even more. He also tells Nebuya that Kiyoshi is very powerful and of the same standards as Rakuzan players since he is also one of the Uncrowned Kings; if not for his leg injury, he would have been even more formidable. Rakuzan inbounds, and Mayuzumi is surprised that Akashi did not say anything--since the 3rd quarter, the offense is focused on the 1-vs-1's that Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya are taking on. He thinks that even though Akashi is the control tower of Rakuzan, the latter's attack might have relaxed already. He questions whether this is another tactic, or that with Kagami on the court, even Akashi has given up on attacking. Nebuya senses something uneasy, thinking that Kagami's killer intensity is getting higher. Akashi passes the ball to Mibuchi, setting up another Hyuuga-Mibuchi battle. Mibuchi is very worried, thinking that now Hyuga has measures to counter his 3 ways of shooting; so, he decides that this match-up will be decided by whether Hyuuga can block his unstoppable Oblivion shot. However, since Hyuuga has 4 fouls, and he reentered the game at the start of the 4th quarter, it means that he already has some thoughts on how to stop the Oblivion shot. Mibuchi hesitates, debating whether to shoot a 3-pointer or to pass the ball. Soon, Mibuchi decides to take a 3-pointer, and he thinks that as a shooter, he has some confidence and some mistrust on both Heaven and Earth shots, but his feelings that have been put towards the Oblivion shots are much more than the other 2. Moreover, as a Rakuzan player, he must not back out, and he decides to place all his pride on this Oblivion shot. Hyuuga feels that his back is still painful although it has been a few minutes. He thinks that Riko's hard slap on the back contains Kiyoshi and the team's expectations; hence, he wants to convert them into the energy he needs to block the Oblivion shot. When Mibuchi is about to make the Oblivion shot, Himuro discovers the theory behind it. The key to the Oblivion shot is the depth of the launch before jumping. When Mibuchi is making the Oblivion shot, he squats even lower than normal shooters, and when he shoots, the defending player has a moment of freeze as the latter's knees are locked straight. The defending player, who got fooled during that moment, would give up the energy accumulated while squatting, hence the remaining energy is zero, hence being unable to jump. However, Mibuchi squats deeper in the beginning, hence he still has some energy. Combining that, and the shooting pose that gives high shooting accuracy, would be the way to make the Oblivion shot. However, even if Hyuuga has realized it, if he does not stop his squatting and jumps early, Mibuchi also can stop his attempt. If the jumping height is the same, it would be advantageous in blocking the shot, but there is a difference in height between Hyuuga and Mibuchi. Until that point, it is just pure theory, and to have that remaining energy to be zero is unthinkable, but if there is a little bit of energy, humans can have big changes due to his belief. Hyuuga's overwhelming desire to win makes him put in his all. Hyuuga manages to block the Oblivion shot, and it's Seirin's counter attack. Rakuzan's defense has been ripped ever since Hyuuga's return, which widens Seirin's defense. Hence, leaving the inside open allows Kuroko's ability to direct passes to come back to life. Kuroko deflects the pass to Kiyoshi, who challenges a fast-reacting Nebuya. Kiyoshi smiles, and using his Right of Postponement, he passes to an open Hyuuga, who hits an open 3-pointer from a perfect shooting pose and with no mistakes when in counter attack mode. Seirin are now just down by 12, 76 - 88. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Reo Mibuchi's Oblivion Shot *Teppei Kiyoshi's Right of Postponement Navigation